


Unforgiving, and Yet...

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Medication, good cop is there hed just not rather speak to business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: After a certain 'meeting' Business had been lucky to be a part of, he finds himself waking up in a certain someone's house.





	Unforgiving, and Yet...

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs aggressively i needed something to write since i was itching to write something even after i had finished space oddity. so here's a short thing i wrote just to get something out of my system.
> 
> THIS IS NOT BAD BUSINESS!! I do not ship Bad Business nor will I never ship it, seeing as it's an abusive ship and also for personal reasons of my own.

  All he could remember was his vision going out, police sirens in the distance, and the faint noise of radio static and a car door shutting. He drifted back off into darkness and found himself on something… soft. A couch? 

  Business quickly sat up, smelling something like cinnamon in the air and- 

  A sharp pain ran through his head. Wincing, he put a hand up to his forehead. He felt bandages wrapped around it. His hand was covered in bandages as well, torso and his other forearm completing the look. He groaned as he leaned back into the cushions. He closed his eyes to ease the brain that was spreading through his head. A gentle  _ clink _ was heard to his left, and he opened his eyes to see…

  “Bad Cop?” Business asked with a weak voice. Bad Cop shushed him. The cop handed two small tablets to him. Business gave him a look. “What is it?”

  “Painkillers.” He simply said. Business reluctantly took it from Bad Cop’s hand, who then gave him a warm drink. Business took the pain killer, no more questions asked. He just hoped Bad Cop wasn’t trying to poison him or something. He continued to sip the drink that was given to him. Chamomile tea. Bad Cop had some good taste. 

  The cop retreated back into the kitchen, leaving Business alone with nothing but the tea and his thoughts. Why was Bad Cop doing this for him? What happened to him to have him end up here? What-

  Bad Cop emerged from the kitchen once more, with a plate of food. He set it down on the coffee table, not saying a word. Bad Cop gestured to it and Business stared. Silence stretched on for a short while before Bad Cop gestured to the plate again, but with more emphasis. 

  “Eat.” He said. Bad Cop moved to sit on the opposite couch as Business reached for the plate. He set it in his lap and stared at it. Scrambled eggs, toast, and a hashbrown. Why was Bad Cop trying to feed him breakfast food in the middle of the night-

  “Are you not goin’ t’ eat it?!” Bad Cop said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. If Business knew Bad Cop well enough, he knew not to get on his bad side (no pun intended). He took the fork in hand, dug it somewhere into the plate, and put the fork full of scrambled eggs in his mouth. He chewed for a bit, then remembered he hadn’t really properly eaten anything in several days. He just about inhaled the rest of the food, slowing down when he remembered his former employee had been in the room with him. 

  Once he was finished, he set the plate back on the table, and settled back into the couch. Silenced stretched on again as Bad Cop remained seated on the other couch, hunched over and fingers intertwined.

  “What happened?” Business finally asked. Bad Cop sighed and leaned back against the cushions. 

  “Some jerks were beatin’ up on you. Ran ‘em off by threatenin’ t’ arrest ‘em.” Bad Cop responded, not even looking at Business.

  The former president thought for a moment. “Why didn’t you just leave me? Why would you save me and… bring me to your home. Why would you do all this.”

  “Why are you askin’?”   
  Business groaned. “Because I was terrible to you two? If I were you, I’d wipe me off the face of the earth-” He winced at his poor choice of words.

  “We’re not as cruel as you were, Business.”

  Business felt his heart hit his stomach. “Bad Cop, can I just say? I’m  _ so, so  _ sorry about everything I did. How I treated you two and your parents, it-”

  “I don’ want t’ hear it.” Bad Cop interrupted, “Nothin’ you say will  _ ever  _ convince us to forgive you.” Business sighed. “We want you gone by mornin’.”

  “W-What?”   
  “Exactly what I said,” Bad Cop looked at Business, “We want you out of here in the morning, got it?”

  Business said nothing.

  “If we find you out here in the morning, we’ll  _ kick you out _ .” Bad Cop growled. The color from Business’ face drained as he nodded, Bad Cop standing up to walk out of the living room. 

  While it was still hard for Business to move, he didn’t hesitate in leaving right then and there. He just hoped there was a way to get a taxi ride nearby.

 

  Business woke up in the hospital that next morning, seeing Bad Cop standing outside of the doorway to the room he was staying in for a short moment. He blinked to clear his vision, but Bad Cop had gone. Business decided not to call for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i mentioned space oddity, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052489/chapters/32369625
> 
> it's longer and much better than this, considering i put a lot more effort into that one


End file.
